


Can Valentines Not?

by BlveWayfinder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And of Mchanzo, Basically Genji is super jealous, Drabbles from my tumblr, Genyatta fluff, M/M, Mentions of Pharmercy, because i am trash, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlveWayfinder/pseuds/BlveWayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji is having a bad Valentines and Zenyatta sets up a surprise for him to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Valentines Not?

The month had never bothered him before. February was just another month to him. Genji couldn't understand why it was different this time. Could it be something changed in him when Angela had put him back together? He shakes his head at the very notion. It had to be something else. Why would something so miniscule bother him as much as it did? 

Even as he sat on the roof of his old home, watching everyone around him laughing and enjoying time with their significant other, he felt those same pangs of annoyance. It could be that he had never been alone during this month before. That had to be it! He made a noise of disbelief at himself. Petty. How could other's happiness bring him such powerful feelings of jealousy? Even Hanzo had someone to spend the stupid holiday with. Why couldn’t Genji have someone? 

He drew his knees up to his chest, fully intent on sitting and feeling sorry for himself. Mercy had always told him to not dwell on such small matters, but how could he not? He stared down at the crowd of people, spotting the medic with her hand locked in Pharah's. Genji exhaled heavily. He had been the one to encourage Mercy to go for it in the first place. Couldn't karma just give back for once? 

"There is such strong discord coming from you," He didn't need to turn to know who the voice belonged to. He just chose to ignore Zenyatta instead. "Why are you not joining in the fun?" Genji looked up then, offering just shrug instead of an answer to his mentor. Zenyatta sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shrugging the hand off would have been rude, so Genji sat and stared down. "Talk to me, Genji," He looked at him then, heaved a heavy sigh. 

"I am jealous. It would seem," he muttered, as if disgusted with himself for feeling such disgusting feelings. Zenyatta tilted his head. The hand slid off his shoulder and instead gripped one of his hands. Genji blinked and stared at his mentor. A happy aura resonated from the Omnic. 

"Don’t let those emotions rule your mind, my student," Zenyatta stood and pulled Genji up with him. It was the rare moments where he was serious that he stood. Genji watched his feet touch the ground. Zenyatta was about the same height as him, if not a bit shorter. "Let me ease and appease your mind," If the Omnic could smile he would have, Genji knew it. 

"Where are we going, Zenyatta?" He called as he was led back down off the roof. Zenyatta just put a finger up to silence him. 

"Patience is a virtue, Genji," He groaned and shook his head. 

Genji watched him as he was led. The intricate patterns of wires and joints. He wouldn't deny that Zenyatta was stunning. He was built for beauty and Genji had always thought so. From the first time he laid eyes on him in the monastery when he was traveling, he had found him to be prettier than any of the girls he had ever taken. "I can feel your gaze like a burning hole," Zenyatta turned his head as he continued to pull Genji's hand. Genji stayed silent at the accusation and turned his head to watch his feet instead. Zenyatta stopped in front of a door that led into the old arcade. His confusion only grew. 

"Uh..Zenyatta what are we doing here?" He asked him. The Omnic only shushed him once more. Genji sighed. 

"Close your eyes, Genji. This is a surprise," he told him, only spurring on Genji's confusion. He did as he was told, not only closing his eyes, but folding a hand over them. Zenyatta took his other hand once more and opened the door. He took him a few steps in before stopping. "You may look now," 

Genji was slow to reveal it to himself. All the while, Zenyatta still held his hand. He felt the other's fingers thread between his own. He glanced down at them first before looking around the room. When he did finally look up, he was in awe. There were red and pink and white ribbons all over, a couple of the games even working. Genji felt his heart swell. A blanket sat in the middle. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers that took his breath away. 

"Zenyatta.." He couldn't find the words to describe the way he felt. "It.. It is stunning. What gave you such a thought?" He turned to Zenyatta then, seeing the Omnic had already been staring at him.

"You have been distracted and sulking all month. It was not hard to put two and two together, dear," Genji paused, feeling a bit shaky at his words. "So, what do you say, Genji?" He must have read the confusion from the cyborg. "Will you allow me the privilege of being your "Valentine"?" Zenyatta put quotations around the word, making Genji laugh. His pulse had picked up. 

"That sounds perfect," Genji announced and took his other hand then. "Thank you for all of this, Zenyatta," he shakes his head, drawing Genji near to bump what would be their mouths together. Happiness just radiated from the both of them. He couldn’t believe that the night had played out like this. Zenyatta led him to the blanket, sitting him down and following suit. They spent the rest of the night sharing stories and romantic words. Genji had never felt less lonely, more loved, than he felt in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was from my tumblr Guns-and-Dragons.  
> I just felt like putting it on here too.


End file.
